


The Way To Get What You Want

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ben's thoughts at the end of season 5. Justin has lived in New York for 6 months now. He comes home to Pittsburgh a week later. Sequel to: 'The Way Things Could Have Been.'





	The Way To Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ben's POV

 

I have to admit that I'm not surprised Brian and Justin never got married. I know what you are thinking right now. You are wondering what kind of friend I am, if I didn't want Brian and Justin to get married. It's not that I didn't want them to get married.

 

I did. I just had a feeling that they weren't going to be able to go through with it. I knew that something was going on, before they cancelled the wedding. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, and that it was going to be happening soon.

 

I have seen some of Justin's work, not just some of the Rage drawings. I've seen some of the things he can do in a few seconds notice. Justin is really talented. I knew that the day would come, when he would have to choose between Brian or a career as an artist.

 

I just hate the fact that he even had to choose at all. I can tell that the last six months have been hard on Justin and Brian, but especially Brian. While he still comes clubbing with us, I can tell he no longer enjoys it. I know he misses Justin, and I hope they can work things out soon.

 

It's strange. The Brian that I have been around for the last few years, is completely different from the man I met at the White Party all those years ago. Brian has become less of the jerk he wants all of us to think he is. As a matter of fact, compared to how rude he used to be, I'd say this Brian is down right sweet.

 

But don't tell him that, or he might go out to Babylon and fuck a bunch of guys, just to show us that he's still the same asshole he always was. I can't help but think that the family is wrong about Brian. Everyone thinks he's just an asshole, whose only concern is getting his dick sucked. But I know that's not true.

 

He is a human being just like the rest of us. He gets sick and hurt just like us other mere mortals. As I'm thinking all of this, Michael's cell phone which is sitting right next to me, starts to ring. I look over at Michael to see that he's absorbed in the cartoon that is currently playing on the television set. I sigh and answer it.

 

The voice on the other end of the phone line surprises me. It's Justin, and he's calling to tell us there's a family dinner tonight. I wonder what's going on, and why he's in town. It's too early in the week for a family dinner, so I hope everything is okay. I tell Justin that we will be there in thirty minutes, and then I hang up the phone.

 

Turning back to my husband, I see he's fallen asleep, and I hate to wake him. Though I know I have to. If something is wrong with Brian, I know he would want to be awakened to find out what is going on. So I get up and walk over to my husband. I gently kiss his lips, and he wakes up. His eyes open, and he blinks.

 

After a few moments, Michael blinks himself awake. "Michael, we need to go to your mother's house. I think something may be wrong. Justin just called, and said we need to go over." After a few seconds, I see panic start to set in. He quickly jumps up, and starts to get dressed. The hotel room we are staying in, looks trashed as he hurries to dress.

 

I get up, and start to get dressed as well. I wonder if the reason Justin is in town, is that he and Brian are getting back together. I hope so, because the two of them are good together. They balance each other out. Before I know it, we are both dressed, and are leaving the hotel. I keep hoping that everything is okay, and that no one is hurt or anything.

 

We pull up to Debbie's house minutes later. As we walk in the door, I notice that we aren't the last to arrive. Jennifer, Molly, and Tucker aren't here yet. I spot Melanie, Lindsay, and the kids, sitting on the couch. 

 

Lindsay looks as if she already knows what is about to be said. I wonder if they are going to say what I think they are going to say. Oh well, we will just have to wait and see what happens. I look over at Ted who is sitting with Emmett.

 

Ted looks around nervously, wondering what his boss is going to say. Emmett on the other hand, looks ready to cry. It's like he already knows what is going to be said. I imagine they are getting back together. Or atleast, I hope that is the case. I'm getting nervous myself, as we wait to hear what they have to say.

 

Hunter has an 'I don't give a shit,' type of look on his face. I can tell that he wants them to hurry up. Suddenly Brian stands up. He looks around the room and says, "Justin and I have decided to go ahead and get married anyway." 

 

Jennifer has perfect timing, because she walks in with Tucker and Molly, right as Brian makes his announcement. The whole room except myself, is a chorus of' "WHAT?!" Jennifer pauses at the door, while Molly runs up to Justin and Brian. 

 

She hugs both of the men, and I can see their surprise. Tucker is the next one to move. He walks over to Brian and Justin. He shakes both of their hands, and then congratulates them. Jennifer finally moves, only to fall to the floor in tears. 

 

When Debbie gets up and starts to walk toward her, Jennifer waves her friend off. Then she says,"Congratulations." After a beat of silence, everyone else gets up and they hug the couple. I'm so happy for them.

 

A little while later, after everyone gives their congratulations to the couple, we are sitting down to dinner. I look over at Justin and Brian, and I smile. I'm glad that they understand now. Hopefully things will be better now.

 

The way to get what you want, is to make your better half happy, so that they can make you happy. Because basically that's what it's all about. I watch as Deb and Carl hug the happy couple tightly. Life is good.

 

The End.


End file.
